Anarchy
by F8less
Summary: Four unique strangers roam Times Square, unaware of the tragedies that are about to assault their lives. An Unlucky man, An Unwanted teen, a Mysterious criminal, and a Girl of many secrets


**Notice: _I am posting the beginnings of multiple stories, which I probably will not get to work on until school let's out in two weeks, but I figured I'd get a few out, and I'll probably focus on the one that gets the best reception first. (Each story is for a different fandom) _**

* * *

><p>Four strangers walked among the masses of times square. A ebony haired twenty-two year old guy who was in the middle of the worst day of his life.<p>

A silky blond haired, gray-eyed, twenty-one year girl who happened to be enjoying a fairly uneventful day. A eighteen year old teen who wasn't known

for his popularity, hidden among the crowd, and a thirty-two year old man who had led a jailbreak earlier that day, and had a taste for blood.

The blond-haired girl left a Starbuck's coffee shop, and meandered down the side walk attempting to avoid colliding with anyone. The ebony haired man was walking,

lost in his thoughts, a few yards behind her, about fifteen people between them. The teen was crossing the street beside the same walkway.

No-one could anticipate the catastrophe that was coming. Shots echoed throughout the square, with in seconds it was total chaos.

Thousands of humans scattering, and screaming like a pack of agile gazelle being hunted by wildcats. Bullets fell like rain from the sky.

The teen immediately scanned the area for the gunman. He had personal experience with murderers, and he didn't take kindly to them.

The dark haired man's first reaction was to search for the gunner as well, he had dealt with tense situations before, he knew how to keep calm and focused.

The two guys spotted the gunman in unison, the same idea popped into their heads. Unknowingly together they charged the man.

The black haired guy clothes-lined the gunner. During the same second the teen swept the gunman's feet out from under him.

The guns flew from his hands as his head cracked against the pavement. He struggled to rise, but he was overpowered by the two guys

pinning his arms behind his back. Although the gunner was down the chaos did not lessen. The two heard screaming above the sounds of anarchy.

The ebony haired man snapped his head to the left and spied the blonde-haired girl on the ground convulsing. No-one was bothering to help her in

fact he noticed multiple people trample over her in the madness. "Can you keep him down?" he shouted to the teen. Who nodded and

applied more weight to the back of the struggling villain.

The man shoved his way through the mass of panicking bodies. Making his way to the woman he noticed that no law enforcement, or medical help could break through the chaos

to reach the various wounded. He reached the woman, and could easily tell she had been shot through the right side of her ribcage.

He applied pressure to the wound as he inspected her face. The first thing he noticed were her startling gray eyes, he had never seen anything like them before.

Then he could see her strong will, she wasn't crying, or freaking out, she seemed determined to survive the ordeal, but she did appear dazed from blood loss.

"Can you hear me?" he asked. She glanced into his eyes inspecting him as well, "yes." she choked. "Hang in there everything's going to be alright." she nodded.

"We need to keep you conscious until the paramedics break through this mess. What's your name?" "Annabeth," she coughed up blood, " Chase, Annabeth chase. You?" "Percy Jackson,"

He vaguely remembered moments from a class he was required to take for his job training. _Keep her talking_, he reminded himself, "When's your birthday?"

He checked her pulse while continuing to apply pressure to the wound, it was weak. "In three days." she stated. "Well, I'm sorry about this, what a lousy birthday present."

He felt her forehead, the severe fever he expected was not there. "Yea, So how do you know how to do this stuff?" "My job required me to have basic knowledge of the body,

and what do to in an emergency. Although I don't think this is what they had in mind." She smiled, then coughed violently, " Ow, that hurt, what do you do?"

"Well, I was a Marine biologist until a few hours ago." "What happened?" she questioned, as he gently propped her up using a stray suit case.

"my ex-girlfriend happened, it's a long story maybe I can tell you about it later when your not on the verge of bleeding to death, if you want."

She forced herself not to grin again,"Yea, that sounds good." she winced as she coughed up more blood. "Well, the good news," he said,

"is that from what I can see, the bullet doesn't seem to have hit any major organs." "You can see that?" "No, but I assume you would be screaming like hell if it had."

She burst out laughing, and choking at the same time,"Damn.. It... Don't make... Me laugh.." she continued choking. "Sorry." he shifted his gaze to the threatening mob that encircled them

it was lessening, but barely. He spotted the teen, eating a bag of chips, sitting on top of the gunner who seemed to be out cold.

"I'm afraid, the paramedics won't get here in time. Do you think you can walk?" "Um, no." "Then, I'm going to carry you." "What?" "You've lost a lot of blood it's either that or die."

"Fine." "Hold on." He cautiously lifted her into his arms, and she locked her arms around his neck to secure herself. "Well, don't strangle me I would like to survive this too."

She suppressed another grin. He carefully maneuvered his way over to the teen,"Hey, can you get him up and follow us out of this mess to the police,

and paramedics on the outskirts?" The kid eyed Annabeth for a long moment,"Sure, I'll see what I can do." "Cool, Thanks."

They spent the next thirty minutes working to be released from the grasp of chaos. By the time they reached the law enforcement vehicles Annabeth had passed out, and the

teen had resorted to dragging the gunman across the pavement. The paramedics, and police ignored them too busy trying to get through the crowd they assumed.

"Hey!" Percy shouted to a nearby EMT. No response. He tried getting the attention of multiple officers, but they were too busy to help a dying woman, apparently.

"HEY DUMBASSES!" Everyone turned including Percy to stare at the teen who had the audacity to insult so many government officials.

Percy's respect for this kid just kept growing, and growing. "Whether or not you invalids care or not doesn't matter to me, but this woman here is bleeding to death.

And we have your shooter right here, but if your to blind to see that. I'd be happy to wake him up, give him his guns, and point him in your direction."

He continued. Needless to say they got more attention then they were hoping for after that.


End file.
